Company Pie
by KiyoMichanlicious
Summary: A Pushing Daisies and Heroes Crossover. Chapters each take turns in their respective verses and storytelling styles. An unusual murder turns the Pie Hole Crew right into the path of the Company.
1. Chapter 1

At this very moment at the Longburrow School for Boys young Ned was 9 years, 50 weeks, 3 days and 12 minutes old, and he was dreaming. However, unlike his usual dreams which involved his poor dead mother coming back to him, this time was different. He dreamt there were others like him, other children who were unlike other children. They may not be able to touch dead things and bring them back to life, but they each were unique in their own way. Young girls floating in air, boys throwing books around the classroom with just their thoughts, and still more doing even more unfathomable things. He was safe, he belonged, he was loved, and he felt like he was home for the first time in a long time.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a day like any other day at the Pie Hole, Miss Olive Snook was buzzing around table to table offering their famous pie and conversation. As Private investigator Emerson Codd pushed the door open triggering the bell hanging above, Ned compulsively glanced over at the door watching him walk in and sit at his favorite booth. He quickly dusted his hands off on his apron and walked out of the kitchen, nearly running over the small in stature Olive. She giggled and rubbed his chest as she walked past carrying her stack of dirty dishes, glancing back at his behind which were accentuated just so by his well fitted jeans. Ned sighed as he slid into the booth, Emerson pulled on the sleeves of his jacket before he spoke, "Got a new case, something right up your alley"  
"When isn't there a case that's up my alley" Ned raises his brow and smirks.  
Emerson purses his lips, "Up your alley as in happened in your alley..."

The facts were these: Yvonne Harris of Primatech Paper was 24 years 16 weeks 9 days and 4 hours old, when she was killed by an electric shock so severe she was burnt to an almost unrecognizeable crisp in the alley behind the Pie Hole. The company claimed she was on their recycling research devision, and was out looking through dumpsters to find common disposables to become an uncommon paper. It was out on this dumpster diving mission she was somehow jolted with enough electricity to almost turn her into a pile of ash. How exactly only Yvonne Harris could answer.

Inside the morgue, our duo joined by the piemaker's undead childhood sweetheart Charlotte Charles stood around the body of Miss Harris, the smell of her charred flesh already burning their noses. Emerson plugged his nose and stood back motioning to the body, "Let's just do this"  
Ned nodded and pulled the sheet back, she looked as bad as she smelled, he scrunched his nose as Emerson let out a groan. He clicked his watch and nodded to Chuck, touching Miss Harris quickly on the shoulder, who shot up immediately looking around a bit, "Elle you son of a bitch... I'm dead aren't I"  
"Unfortunately Yes, Do you have any last wishes, or requests, speak quickly you only have a minute." Chuck quickly chimed in as Emerson began to open his mouth to speak.  
"Tell Adam I loved him, even if he didn't love me...and I'm sorry"  
Chuck smiles sadly, hand on her chest and Ned inquires further, "Sorry"  
"I shouldn't have went out on this assignment..." She shakes her head small poofs of dust flying up from it, her nose crumbling a bit. "Elle is unstable and she went unstable on me, turned it up full blast"  
"Turned what, a taser?" Chuck wondered if a simple taser could be modified to deal such damage.  
"No her ability...electricity from her hands..." She moved her hands out skin crackling and straining to not break.  
Ned quickly glanced to his watch 58 seconds, he quickly reached out and touched her again, she flopped back to the table. Is is possible...he's not the only one with a gift?

Back at the Pie Hole Private investigator Emerson Codd sat at the counter, Ned leaned on the other side hands around his face. "I doubt the police are going to believe she died because someone went high voltage with their bare hands"  
Emerson sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose, "I say Miss Crispy was confused, her brain got all rewired in the shock"  
Chuck leaned against the counter next to Emerson, "But she was so adamant, about her unrequited love for poor Adam"  
"Poor Adam does not exist...No records of anyone by the name of Adam working at Primatech Paper. Nor is there any murderer who can shoot lightning from her hands by the name of Elle either." Emerson shook his head and sighed, so very sad his money won't be making friends with this new money.  
"Oh come on, I could see it in her eyes so full of longing, she loved him." Chuck looked across to Ned for backup.  
Ned shrugged his shoulders, "Her voice too, it was forlorn"  
"Forlorn or longing, the cash train has left this station..." Emerson sighed and moved off the stool. "I'll be back tomorrow when it's whistle blows at my stop again"  
Ned smiled lightly at Chuck as Emerson left the Pie Hole, "Ready to head home"  
Chuck worried her bottom lip, "Actually I'm staying late with Olive, you go ahead I'll see you later"  
Ned sighed, he was always wary when Olive and Chuck hung out together, he pushed forward a smile, "Okay. Don't stay too late"  
He moved back to the kitchen, Olive was grating something which she quickly covered with a cloth. He wasn't in the mood to question her and be met with a line of questioning back to disguise the lie she was covering, so he quickly left out the back, grabbing a bag of trash to toss in the dumpster. Tossing it in the dumpster a voice cooed out from behind him, "Hello Pie Man"  
Ned quickly spun in time to see a young blonde woman send a blue streak of lightning at him before he blacked out from the electricity reeking havoc on his veins. 


	2. Chapter 2

Robert Bishop glanced through the file of the newest bag and tag, a lot more trouble than he was worth and to top it off his darling little girl found it fit to exterminate a fellow agent. He sighed and adjusted his glasses as he leaned in his chair, setting the file back on the dark mahogany desk, Mohinder Suresh picking it up and placing it back under his arm.  
"Run a battery of tests, I want to know exactly the limits to his ability and to what extent they can be...refined"  
"You see his potential then, this could mean we would no longer have the need to use Bennet or Monroe's blood for revival purposes." He smiled lightly at the thought of a man who could bring something back with just a touch.  
"Run the tests before you get excited, Mohinder"  
Mohinder pursed his lips and nodded, quickly turning and leaving the office heading down the long corridor to the holding cells.

Noah Bennet stood over the tall, unconscious man who was currently strapped to the table. The wires and probes attached to exposed flesh, transmitting readings to the cavalcade of machines surrounding him. He removed his glasses and rubbed the bridge of his nose, it's been far too long since he's seen his family and this week has been a tiring one. Mohinder walked quickly into the room, "We're going to run first hand tests"  
Noah responded with a grunt and a nod, his lips pursed as he kept a watchful eye on the machines.  
Mohinder sighed, "Don't you realize what this means? If this man can bring the dead back with a touch, then Claire, your family they will be safe"  
"My family will never truly be safe from this company." Noah glanced over at Mohinder, who quickly glanced away, knowing full well the only reason he himself is still with the company is to protect Molly.

Ned stirred lightly, his eyes slowly opening, a headache pounding across his brain. "Chuck?" he moaned and winced before his eyes open fully.  
Ned's heartbeat and breathing quickened as he looked up at the two men standing over him, trying to move his arms but finding himself unable. "Where am I? Wha-What are you doing to me"  
The man in the horn rimmed glasses spoke first, "Hello Ned." He smiled, more frightening than reassuring. "We're just running a few tests, checking your ability. Resurrection, that's quite the trick"  
Ned renewed his struggles, these men know his secret, do they know about Chuck and hers? "Calm down Ned, we're not here to hurt you. We don't want my friend here to sedate you again, now do we?" The man in the horn rimmed glasses raised his brows over the frames.  
Ned did not heade the warning and continued his efforts to free himself from his binds, causing the man in the horn rimmed glasses to sigh.  
"Mohinder," He nodded to the darker man who frowned down at Ned and left his field of vision for a moment only to return, syringe in hand.  
"This is just until this battery of testing is complete." The Indian man assured him as he held his arm down, inserting the syringe into a vein. As the liquid was pushed into his veins Ned felt himself relax and watched as the two men before him grew blurry before his vision went black.

Mohinder threw the syringe into the trash and stood back over Ned, it's always the same with whomever the company brings in.  
"Are you going to the funeral?" He looked over at Noah who was heading to the door.  
"Why would I?" He raised a brow and paused in the door frame "Are you"  
Mohinder shook his head, "Of course not"  
"Then don't as stupid questions." Noah furrowed his brow at him before walking down the hall.  
Mohinder sighed, while he himself had only met Agent Harris in passing, he knew she was one of the few he had helped to train before his initial fallout with the company. He wasn't quite sure why it surprised him, it was Noah's nature to be stone faced toward anyone who was not his family. He glanced back up at the machines and back down at the man on the table before leaving the room himself, shutting the door softly behind. 


	3. Chapter 3

Private Investigator Emerson Codd, leaned against the counter of the Pie Hole as Olive Snook sobbed into his brown plaid jacket. "Neeeeeeeeeeed" She let out a high pitch moan in between sobs. The Piemaker had been missing for several hours and after a frantic search around his usual places to go, which for a man who thrived on the familiar wasn't many, Olive and Chuck returned to the Pie Hole empty handed and heavy hearted. Chuck leaned across the counter and patted Olive's shoulder, causing her to move off Emerson with a sob and slam her head on the counter.  
Emerson shut his eyes and shook his head, "He didn't get his dumb ass locked in jail again did he"  
Olive squeaked and Chuck scrunched her nose at him, "Emerson"  
"Well his little vanishing act is making my potential windfalls flutter away"  
Chuck sighed and chewed on a nail, "He wouldn't just up and leave like this, you don't suppose this has anything to do with this last case do you"  
Emerson responded with a brow furrow.  
"Think about it she told us...in the note...who her murderer was and they don't even exist, what if it's a big cover up? What if we've stumbled on to something much larger?" Chuck raised her brow.  
Rolling his eyes and tilting his head Emerson responded, "Crispy girl was crazy, and that crazy has done shook itself off on you"  
"Come on Emerson! Think about it, she was murdered right behind the Pie Hole that's too close of a connection to be ignored"  
Emerson pursed his lips, "If you want to take this up on your own then go ahead, but I've got other cashy money cases to work on..." 

Standing outside of Sunny Meadows cemetery Private Investigator Emerson Codd crossed his arms, "What part of I'm not helping didn't you understand"  
Chuck smirked and lowered her large sunglasses, face shaded by a large rimmed black hat, "And yet you still came, admit it you're curious"  
Emerson shook his head, "I go where the money calls and this money is very chatty"  
Chuck shook her head, Emerson was capable of solving cases on his own, but he certainly preferred using Ned over actual work.

Emerson straightened his tie and smoothed his jacket as he walked over to the crowd of mourners. He glanced at a young blond woman standing a bit outside the crowd watching, noting this suspicious activity he walked over to her, handed her the brightly colored handkerchief from his lapel. "Hello Ma'am, my name is Emerson Codd, I'm a private investigator, how did you know the deceased"  
The woman's eyes darted around, then back up at the tall man, sniffling a bit "I'm...was... we were good friends"  
"Does her good friend have a name"  
"Keysha..."

Chuck crossed her arms in front of her and boldly took a seat near the front of the mourners, next to a young man who looked particularly sullen. She leaned over, "I'm sorry for your loss, tissue?" She inquired pulling a Kleenex from her clutch.  
He waved his hand and ran a hand back through his dark hair, "I'm fine...So, Miss"  
"Chuck"  
"Miss Chuck" He quirked a brow "How exactly did you know my sister"  
Chuck gasped lightly, "Sister? So you're her brother, I didn't know she had a brother she failed to mention you"  
He held his hand out to her, "Name's Greg, Sweetheart."

"So Keysha, why are you standing all the way over here if you were such a good friend to Miss Harris?" Emerson raised a brow.  
Keysha coughed lightly, why was a private investigator here at the funeral, "We haven't been close for a while now"  
"Why is that the case"  
"It's a long story" she shook her head and waved her hand, "It seems all too silly now"  
"How about you get to talking then."

"Greg, It's really so horrible about what happened to your sister." Chuck patted his shoulder lightly. He leaned back itching his nose and staring at the casket in front of them, "It's that fucking company's fault"  
"Primatech"  
"It's dangerous to send a girl out doing god knows what at night, and then...this happens"  
Chuck nodded and squeezed his shoulder a bit, "I'm sure she loved her job"  
"Well I hated it..."

Keysha furrowed her brow, "I don't see why I'm on trial over here...Go Spanish inquisition someone else"  
"I'll inquiz upon whoever I deem suspicious"  
"Are you accusing me of something"  
"Murders often attend their victim's funerals"  
"I'm done here..." Keysha started to walk away from him arms crossed, positively fuming.  
"Does the name Elle mean anything to you"  
Keysha stopped mid step lurching forward a bit, "Did you say... Elle"  
"Did I stutter"  
Keysha spun on her heel and turned back toward the private investigator.

"Did you not approve of your sister's line of work"  
"I didn't approve of a lot of the things my sister choose to surround herself with. Following men around who would just use her as a means to an end"  
"I spoke with your sister recently,before she passed, and she did mention a man she was in love with but he didn't love her"  
"Was it Monroe?" Greg's eyes narrowed "Pardon"  
"Monroe, Adam Monroe..." He clenched his fist and jaw, a pop floating up from a knuckle.  
Chuck raised her brow and nodded, "Yes actually it was"  
"That son of a bitch, is one sick twisted fu-" Greg stopped mid sentence and stared off in the distance. Slowly standing he points over at a blond man across the cemetery leaning against a tree. "How dare he show up here"  
"Who?" Chuck quickly stood as well and looked over at the man leaning a bit.  
"Adam..."

It was at this very moment when all hell broke lose in the quiet Sunny Meadows cemetery as Private Investigator Emerson Codd was thrown several yards through the air, his unexpected flight halted by a large tombstone. Chuck looked over in the direction Emerson flew from to see a girl running away at an incredible pace. A balding portly man behind her stood and shouted, "Keysha! Someone grab her, NOW!" Several mourners jumped up and ran in her direction giving chase. Chuck looked over at Greg who was watching the commotion and glanced back over where Adam was standing, he was gone.


	4. Chapter 4

Mohinder Suresh stood behind the one way glass as Ned demonstrated his ability, scribbling furious notes. They'd been slowly moving up the food chain all day, flowers, fruit, insects, mice, and birds, reviving and killing them with a touch or letting them live only to have another die. This ability was unlike any he'd seen it's effect reaching far beyond the simple act and having an almost karmic effect. After Ned re-killed the small sparrow, he ran a hand down his face, "How long do I have to keep doing this"  
Mohinder pursed his lips and entered the small room, clipboard in hand, "That is enough for today"  
"Today, you mean we're going to keep doing this"  
"Yes, pushing your ability to it's limits...we will have a cadaver brought in tom"  
"No!" Ned stood and waves his arms in front of him. "That's too much and too dangerous, it's a random proximity thing and anyone could die"  
"What if it isn't random? What if you could concentrate and choose who would be the one to fall"  
Ned let out an exasperated sigh, "That's not how it works"  
"We will only know if we try"  
"You'll end up dead"  
Mohinder clenched his jaw lightly, "How many times have you kept a human alive for longer than a minute"  
Ned looked him up and down, "That's none of your business"  
"Lonely tourist Charlotte Charles, friend of yours? A very dead friend of yours who is very much alive at this moment"  
Ned opened his mouth to speak and shut it slowly, swallowing a lump in his throat, "This is not about her"  
"Then let's not make it about her, tell me how many people you kept alive"  
Ned knit his brow together and rubbed the bridge of his nose, "Two... Chuck and my mother"  
Mohinder nodded and scribbled down the note, "That's all for today"  
He grabbed the cart, setting the clipboard atop a cage with the alive again pigeon and wheeled it out of Ned's cell. Ned watched him go, "When can I leave"  
Mohinder paused, "When we're done with you." 

Robert Bishop sat back at his desk and rubbed his forehead, the funeral was a fiasco. They had hoped Keysha would show up, and like clockwork she did, unfortunately that private investigator pushed her over the edge before they could grab her. A light knock on his office door and his daughter, Elle, walked in.  
"How was it daddy?" She worried her bottom lip and walked over to his desk, hands behind her back.  
"We lost Keysha and apparently was also narrowly missed reapprehending Monroe"  
"Daddy you need to put me on the Monroe case, I promise I can bring him back." She smiled, her eyes wide.  
"No Elle." Bob looked at her stone faced, "We have someone else on that assignment"  
Elle huffed, "But Daddy"  
Bob raised his hand, "You already jeopardized this company with your actions against Agent Harris"  
Elle sighed, "She helped him escape and you asked her to help bring him back, it was stupid! I merely eliminated our problem"  
"You eliminated your problem"  
Elle clenched her jaw and frowned, "Sorry Daddy"  
Bob motions to the door, "I have work to do, and so do you"  
Elle's shoulders dropped and she slowly turned on her heel, walking quietly out of his office. Why does her daddy always have to be so disappointed in her?


End file.
